A Day with Me, How Fun Would That Be
by After Much Needed Caffine
Summary: I, Timi, have always been different than my friend for both obvious and abnormal reasons. I sing, kick butt, have special powers and I'm hanging with the Inu gang because of my special necklace.
1. Magic Song

Disclamer: I don't own him but I do own this fic.  
  
A/N: I don't really have anything to say.  
  
I don't know why I'm writing this. It's a really boring weekend and I have a book report due tommorow that we only had a week to do. Plus that week I had a goverment test. So yeah. I acting kind of nomal though. Well, here's my new fic. Well here it is.

* * *

It was a normal day for me, but then again, I don't really find lots of thing abnormal. For me it's just a normal day, for others a really bad day. Yes. Lets just say that my wild fantasies sort of came true.

--

Timi walked up to her closet and pulled out some clothes. She yawned. Stretching, she pulled out a plaid, plaited, uniform skirt along with a white linen blouse and a woolen green knited vest with her school crest embeded on it.  
  
" Kono chi ni chickara o  
  
No ni hana o  
  
Kokoro ni ai o." she sang. " Nee kono mimi wa oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki."  
  
" Are you awake yet?" yelled her mother. Ignoring, she kept singing.  
  
" Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto  
  
Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru  
  
Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide  
  
Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite." she stoped singing so she could eat her breakfast, grabbing two necklaces off her vanity table, one of which had not been there a few seconds ago.

* * *

There we go.  
  
A short chap. I love the song Ai no Uta from the second movie. I think. Well it was on my Inu cd. It sounded so tranquil that I wanted to put it in. It might be a song fic. Well there might be some singing. Including some of my own songs. The rating might change. Kay. Hope you like this. Thankies.


	2. The Lipstix Triad Flirt Tradition

Disclaimer: Hehehehe! I own Inu Yasha. .: someone whispers something to Trixz :. They mean the characters. Oh. Well I still own the book!  
  
A/N: Lo and lots of love.  
  
For some of you schools out. For me, not so lucky. I still have school but today's Friday and only five more days to go. Well as soon as I get out I'll update everyday. Okay. Hey, that rhymes. Yay.  
  
Well, it might be a song fic. I don't own Ai no Uta but I own some songs that I might add. And we're off.

* * *

It's hard being me. I suffer emotional pain that never stops. It tears me apart, little by little, until my world crumbles.  
  
--  
  
" AHHHHHHHH!" Timi screamed. " WHAT! What do you mean."  
  
" I mean he wants you. Go. Or else I'll show him the picture I took while his friend was crying and you comforted him." said Timi's best friend, Em.  
  
" Hey, I just comforted him." said Timi.  
  
" Yeah, and told Dare and Daille off. Talk about overly kind." said Mizzy, her other best friend.  
  
" Well that was mean. Making fun of the girl he likes. Who the heck does he like anyways?" wondered Timi, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
  
" Whatever. Just go." said Mizzy. Timi headed towards the direction she was supposed to be headed when she was stopped by Em.  
  
" Necklace." she said.  
  
" Oh, right. " Timi began. She turned to him, smiling she headed towards him.  
  
" Hey Dare." she said.  
  
" Hey." Dare said.  
  
" Uh, my necklace came off. Do you think you could put it on for me?" she said.  
  
" Sure, Ti." he said, taking the never-before-seen necklace from Timi's hand. As soon as he finished clipping the necklace on she began to fade.  
  
" What's happening?!" Timi looked down at herself at bewilderment. She seemed like a hologram.  
  
" Are you okay, Ti?!" he asked. Before she said anything else she was gone.  
  
Whoa.  
  
What a way for me to go. I get to flirt with Dare, then I'm gone. Hehe. The necklace tradition is how the Lipstix Triad flirts. Hehehe.  
  
Ja ne


	3. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: ...... No... .: falls asleep :.  
  
A/N: ......  
  
It now the summer and I'm writing this story now because I can't use the Internet. .: sigh :. Yup, and I don't want to read.  
  
Anywho, please send in your questions or else it will be a rather BORING segament. To some it might seem like a desperate atempt to get reviews but I just want to answer some of your questions.  
  
Lastly, I hope y'all having a good summer. I know I'm not = / . I'm so jealous of those who have something to do besides writing. I was gonna go to Wonderland, but my moms car broke down and I can't go swimming because I have to go to my aunt's house and 'cause of my baby brother... I think I'll shut up now.  
  
Here it is. ( I keep on doing that don't I?)

* * *

Sometimes, when I'm lost or depressed, I lose myself in the deep shroud of thought. And to help me find myself again, I sing or listen to song.  
  
--  
  
" Where am I?" Timi asked. She pushed her glasses up her nose and began to think. " When Dare put on the necklace something happened. I vapourized! I'm dead! Wait, no I'm not. I'm jumping to conclusions. If I was dead I would be still at school as a ghost or something. So that means the necklace is some kinda transportation device. Like a portkey! It transported me to some kind of wood or forest. Wait, my necklace never done this to me before. And if I or it had some kind of magical powers I would know, not that I doubted myself. It must be the necklace." she took a close look at the necklace.  
  
...!  
  
" This isn't my necklace. I had one that had a piece of rice in it. And the other one was the one of them was the chain with the tag on it. My favourite." she whined.  
  
She began to examine the details of the necklace. It was flat cylinder silver pendent with an outline of a woman holding some kind of plant contained in the raised framing of the necklace. Behind the person was blue metal that seemed to come to life with electricity. It had a yellow silvery chain with strange stones folded into the metal. It felt strange holding it, like a power coursing through her.  
  
" It's a Virgo. It's a pendent with the sign of the maiden of harvest, Virgo." she automatically said. " Good thing I know astrology. It's suddenly useful no-"  
  
" Beautiful. Isn't it? That pendent has powers untold." said an eriee voice. " I wonder what would happen if it was to fall possesion of a demon?"  
  
BLAM  
  
The tree behind her broke, falling in her direction. Instinctly, she move to the side quickly.  
  
" That was ironic." she stated point blankly. The person attacking her moved forward.  
  
" I must have that pendent. You've managed to avoid that attack. Let's see how you fair against my claws." said the demoness.  
  
" You shouldn't really tell me your attacks. It gives me an unfair advantage. Oh, wait. Is this is the part were I should scream at the top of my lungs yelling 'DEMON' and start running because my life depends on it? Right?" Timi asks.  
  
...  
  
" I'll take that as a yes. I'll scream, but hell no will I run like that." She inhales deeply.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" screaming as she walks away. She inhales again.  
  
" AHHHHH!!!" she yells more sharply. " SOMEBOBY PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THE PROFONDITIES THAT'S HAPPENING!" Timi clicked her heels together, letting the roller blading wheels pop out of her shoes and began blading away.  
  
----------  
  
" What?" said Kagome. She sensed something. Something similar to a jewel shard, coming their way.  
  
" What is it Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
" I sense something. And it's coming this way." she said.  
  
" Is it a jewel shard?"  
  
" I don't know. It's power feels similar, but it seems... different." she shuddered.  
  
" So it might not be a jewel shard?" she nodded.  
  
" But it's powerful?" she nodded again.  
  
" If it's not a jewel shard then why should we waste our time?" asked Sango, noticing that they stopped walking.  
  
" Yes, but there's some strange power coming this way. I can sense it as well." said Miroku.  
  
" Wait, now I'm sensing it too." said Inu Yasha.  
  
" It's strroo- What is that?!" said Shippo, pointing toward a girl gliding along in the forest. They all turn toward her.  
  
" You'll never get away from me alive. Even using those garb like footwear." cackled the demoness.  
  
" If I can't get away from you alive, how can I get away at all? And more so, how come I'm still alive and closely getting away?" she pointed out.  
  
" Because you haven't stood still enough to kill you."  
  
" Why should I stay still if I know you're gonna kill me."  
  
" Because..... you should?"  
  
" That's a really stupid answer. You know tha-"  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" burst Inu Yasha.  
  
" Huh? Oh, people! Do you mind helping me get this annoying to live me alone." asked Timi.  
  
" You shall not vanish me for I seek for the pendent." said the demoness.  
  
" Inu Yasha, help her. She's a defenceless girl." Kagome asked him.  
  
" Hey! I'm not totally defenceless!" she shouted.  
  
" Keh. Fine." said Inu Yasha.  
  
He took a step foward, hand clutching the Tetsiaga's handle. He the pulled it out and sliced the demoness down the middle. It fell dead.  
  
" Ya happy now?" he said, putting the Tetsiaga back in its sheath.  
  
" Thanks. Um... why do you guys look like characters from a t.v. show?" she said. " Never mind."  
  
" Well, I'm Kagome."  
  
" Miroku."  
  
" Sango."  
  
" Hi, I'm Shippo."  
  
" ... "  
  
" And that's Inu Yasha."  
  
" Keh."  
  
" Timi. Nice to meet you all. Where am I by the way." she asked.  
  
" By the looks of your clothes, I'd say you're from Kagome's time." said Miroku.  
  
" I'll take it that I'm in the Feudal Era of Japan." she said, remembering her favourite anime and manga.  
  
" You're right. How did you know?" said Kagome.  
  
" It's so obvious. Considering your looks, your nationality is Japanese. And considering your clothes, I say that it's the Feudal Era. With the added plus of that demoness and his ears." guesturing to Inu Yasha.  
  
" You're from the twentieth century, right?" Timi nodded. " You can join us then. How did you get here anyway."  
  
" I'm not really sure. I was at school and when Dare put on this necklace, I sorta vapourized. Then reappeared here." she said.  
  
" Who's Dare?" asked Kagome.  
  
" A friend of mine."  
  
" So either Dare has magical powers, or the necklace does." said Miroku.  
  
" It must be the necklace 'cause that demon wanted it."  
  
" ... "  
  
" You guys can think on it. I'll just be sitting on that log, singing to myself." she walked over to the log and started singing.  
  
" How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core were I've become so numb  
  
Without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home." sang Timi.  
  
" Wake me up." sang a voice.  
  
" What? Oh well." she said. She began singing again.  
  
" Wake me up inside."  
  
" I can't wake up."  
  
" Wake me up inside."  
  
" Save me."  
  
" Call my name and save me from the dark."  
  
" Wake me up."  
  
" Bid my blood to run."  
  
" I can't wake up."  
  
" Before I've come undone."  
  
" Save me."  
  
" Save me from the nothing I've become." she inhaled deeply.  
  
" Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life."  
  
" Wake me up."  
  
" Wake me up inside."  
  
" I can't wake up."  
  
" Wake me up inside."  
  
" Save me."  
  
" Call my name and save me from the dark."  
  
" Wake me up."  
  
" Bid my blood to run."  
  
" I can't wake up."  
  
" Save from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life."  
  
" I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside."  
  
" Bring me to life." she kept singing, not caring who else was.  
  
" Frozen inside without your love  
  
Without your touch darling  
  
Only you are the life among the dead."  
  
" All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me."  
  
" I been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything."  
  
" Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more."  
  
" Bring me to life."

" Wake me up."  
  
" Wake me up inside."  
  
" I can't wake up."  
  
" Wake me up inside."  
  
" Save me."  
  
" Call my name and save me from the dark."  
  
" Wake me up."  
  
" Bid my blood to run."  
  
" I can't wake up."  
  
" Save from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life."  
  
" I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside."  
  
" Bring me to life." she finished singing.  
  
" Wow. That was really good. I like that song." said Kagome. " You were really good too, Inu Yasha. He was once in my time and he listened to that song."  
  
" You were the one who was singing?" Timi asked Inu Yasha.  
  
" Yeah. So what of it? I happen to like that song." he said.  
  
" No, it's just that I never had anyone sing back-up for me. That's all." she replied.  
  
" Keh."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" You should really be more nice."

* * *

Yeah.  
  
My third chapter already. Hope you liked it. Please send in your questions for the segament with me and Kimala.  
  
Ja ne  
  
( Sometimes in real life I am like that, you know.)


	4. In My Backpack

Disclaimer: I repeat what I said last chapter. No.  
  
A/N: Hi!  
  
I hope you liked last chapter. It was kind of weird though.  
  
I'm currently mad because won't let me login. Damn it. I can't add or load anything.  
  
Here's the next chapter.

* * *

" Let's see what I have my bag. Make up, manga, my cd player, uh, my swim suit, extra clothes, shampoo, conditionner, food, a brush, books, toothbrush, toothpaste, sleeping bag, uh, watercolours, sketch book. Oh, god I'm so stupid for not remembering what I packed." she stated, rummaging in her back packs.  
  
" Uh, why excactly do you have two backpacks and all this stuff." asked Kagome.  
  
" Um... Let me see. For the last day of school, our class was going swimming at a public pool. Then after, I was going to sleep over at a friend's house for a few days." she pointed out.  
  
" Mmmhmm....." mumbled Miroku, looking at something stick out of a pocket in her bag. He reached his hand out to grab it....  
  
" Don't touch that. You hentai!" slapping his hand away from the cloth.  
  
" You didn't know that." said Sango, boredly.  
  
" Oh... Eh heh heh..." she covered.  
  
" Do you got some chocolate in there?" asked Shippo.  
  
" No, but I do have some lollipops. Here..." she pulled out a metal tin can.  
  
" Yay! Lollipops!" he exclaimed.  
  
" Now since I'm finished rummaging through my bag- Don't touch that!" she snapped at Miroku, who was oh so dying to grab that white cloth sticking out of her bag.  
  
" I'm not doing anything!" he nervously cried.  
  
" She told you not to touch her pack. And what are doing?" Sango said through closed teeth.  
  
" Uh... Touching it?" he pressed toward Sango's temper. Shippo and Inu Yasha watched with excitment.  
  
" Uh, before I got interupted, I was going to say that we should find a way to get me home, since I don't belong here." continued Timi.  
  
" I agree, we should get her home." said Kagome.  
  
" And I have a right to tha-" he muttered under his breath but was interupted with Sango yet again.  
  
" What did you say?!" she shouted.  
  
" Nothing! Nothing at all!" he cried frantically.  
  
" Yeah right, leacher!" she bonked him on the head with her boomerang.  
  
" Will this day ever end?" shaking her head. Then see eyed the pair again. Sango was beating him up badly. " Guess not."  
  
" COME BACK HERE!!" shouted Sango. Timi stood up.  
  
" I think I'll go for a swim. Any takers?" she said.  
  
" Right behind you." the other three said. (You all thought Inu Yasha and Kagome were gonna fight, weren't you?)  
  
-----------  
  
" Ahhh......" she sat in the water. " I haven't gone swimming for a long time."  
  
" It's nice here." replied Kagome.  
  
" I agree. I think I'll swim a few laps." she swam away.  
  
" Hey, we gotta go. There's a rumour of a jewel shards round here." said Inu Yasha, walking up to her.  
  
" No." she replied.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because."  
  
" That's not a very good answer."  
  
" Fine. Because I have to change."  
  
" Oh...." he helped Kagome out and she went to the bushes to change. When she was finished they walked to the village.  
  
" Hey?! Wait up for me!" Timi shouted. They kept on walking, not hearing her.  
  
" What about me!" she runs out. She looks up.  
  
" How could you do this to you!" she says.  
  
CRASH  
  
" Damn, I think I broke the fourth wall." she says to herself.  
  
" Hell yeah." she hears her voice saying from nowhere.

* * *

Now,  
  
I'm alone! Yeah. I hoped you liked this chap. Full of funnies. I guess you probably know the thing Miroku was trying to get. If not, keep guessing. .: smiles :.  
  
Anywho, tune in next time.  
  
Ja ne


	5. Operation Hookup

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha, it would be way messed up. I can tell you that. Thank goodness I don't.  
  
A/N: Whee!  
  
My other story got to 1000 words! Hopefully this chapter will be 1500. I know this one will be fun. Just look at the title. Sure to please.  
  
Keep on guessing what the cloth sticking out of my bag was. And if you forgot, I'm in this story. So you all know I'm gonna have fun.... and do what I always wanted to do. Manipulate the groups relationship. That means, well you can guess.  
  
Yay!

* * *

Love can be found everywhere. Sometimes it just needs help. Just call me the match-maker.  
  
--  
  
" Hey! There you guys are! Why the hell did you leave me alone! I could have been abducted! Kiddnaped! Put up for auction on E-Bay." she yells. Everyone looks at her, then goes back to what they were doing. She pouts and crosses her arms. " This always happens! Nobody cares what happens to me!"  
  
" I do." some guy pops up from nowhere.  
  
" Get back into my bag and continue on with Selene." she stuffs him in her bag. Strange noises can be heard from it.  
  
" Nobody cares!" Timi cries.  
  
----------  
  
_One Second Later_  
  
----------  
  
" Yeah. That will work. We could do that. This is gonna be fun. We just need to leave those two alone as well as those other two. Come on Shippo. Time to set our plan into action." Timi said, giggling slightly.  
  
" What are you giggling about, girl?" Inu Yasha yelled from up front.  
  
" Nothing, me and Shippo are just chatting." Timi called.  
  
" I know your scheming something, wench, and once I find it out, your going down."  
  
" Like you ever find your way out of a cardboard box with that brain." she muttered under her breath.  
  
" What did you say!" he yelled, his temple throbbing.  
  
" Nothing!" she put on a smile, looking happy. That was her best fake act yet.  
  
" Okay, our plan is going smoothly." said Shippo.  
  
" Just a few minor calculations on that Inu Yasha bit, but that will be smoothly worked out."  
  
" Are you ready."  
  
" Good, phase one is officially in action. Operation couple is a go. I'll take the taijya, you take the monk." the nodded and seperated.  
  
----------  
  
" And so," Shippo explains with the monk. " To have our idea work, will needed help with you and Sango."  
  
" Ah... So this will prove Inu Yasha's and Kagome's love for each other." said Miroku.  
  
" Yup. It's been carefully planned. And you can spend some time with Sango."  
  
" Ah.. Then we shall start."  
  
" Yes. Tonight." said Shippo.  
  
' She is good. We're gonna have so much fun.' Shippo thought evilly, watching Timi walk towards him.  
  
----------  
  
" So, you have a plan to get them together." said Sango.  
  
" Yup." said the girl standing before her.  
  
" You are so bad. I can't do this to my best friend." Sango replied.  
  
" But the love each other don't they. You can just tell by the way they argue. Besides, she'll probably thank you in the end..." she said, keeping the rest in her thoughts. ' After she stops killing us.'  
  
" Okay, I know she loves him. And they will come round eventually."  
  
" And before you change your mind thinking this is a bit manipulative. Think of it as a sorta push to their relationship. Besides, you can spend some time with your favourite houshi." a blush arose on Sango's cheeks.  
  
" Fine, but I'm doing this for Kagome." she nervously replied.  
  
' Yes! This will be so much fun to see. Oh, if only this was on t.v. The joy of watching them get to get.' Timi thought.  
  
" Okay. I got to go think this out now more clearly." Timi walked to the back of the group were Shippo was who had finished with the violet eyed man.  
  
" What did he say Shippo? Did he buy it? Can we go on with the other two?" the girl asked excitedly.  
  
" Yes, he went for it." replied the young youkai.  
  
" Excellent. Phase one is complete. Phase two shall go into action as soon as everything is confirmed."  
  
" The houshi has agreed to this part."  
  
" Everything is good on my end. I witnessed crimson at the key lines. An extra good sign."  
  
" Good."  
  
" Will set off for phase two in... Five..... Four..... Three..... Two..... One....." the parted once more and set off to the other people they had yet two talk to.  
  
----------  
  
" Hey Kagome! I want to talk to you about some things." Timi yelled, putting on her most cutesy voice and face that she knew Kagome could resist. In fact, no one could resist it. It was the weapon that could very well end the earth.  
  
" Yeah, what do you want." she piped, being hypnotized to the spell of her face.  
  
" Let's talk." Kagome knew they were not very good words when a conversation started, but it was so hard to resist The Face.  
  
" Sure." she knew this wasn't going to be so good.  
  
----------  
  
" Yeah, were gonna set Miroku and Sango up." he exclaimed.  
  
" I'm in for it. But you get caught, I'm not in it. Got it?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
" Yup." Shippo squeeked.  
  
" Good. Now run along." he shoved in aside.  
  
----------  
  
" Sure, I'm in. I love to see them together."  
  
" That's why I'm setting them up." she exclaimed.  
  
" But I don't think this is right, Timi. This seems kind of manipulative."  
  
" Don't be like Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh, who's so obsessive with friendship." sarcastically drawled Timi.  
  
" ........." she glared.  
  
" I know she'll thank you. I can feel it. I'm so sure that this prophewazathingy, I can't promounce it. Well I know it will work out. Some way." Timi sighed.  
  
" Fine... I'm in."  
  
" Good! I get on it!" she squeaked in joy. Kagome watched the young girl bounce away.  
  
----------  
  
" Hey, we're out of fire wood. Could someone come with me?" Timi was acquited with silence.  
  
" I'll go with you." Kagome said.  
  
" I'm coming too. You might need me." Kagome stood up, Shippo on her shoulder. The three began walking into the woods.  
  
" And where do you think your going, Inu Yasha?" Miroku inquired seeing him get up.  
  
" Uh.... I want to follow." he replied.  
  
" Right..." the monk muttered quietly.  
  
----------  
  
" I know you're there, Inu Yasha." Timi heard a rustle in the trees.  
  
" Damn.." he said quietly.  
  
" I heard that. You can come out now." she turned to where he supposedly was.  
  
" How did you know? You are no demon so you can't smell me." he asked her while jumping down from a tree.  
  
" It's a girl thing. Hard to explain." she said.  
  
" Damn wench." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
" Hey, Shippo. I forgot something back at the campsite, could you come with me?" Timi said to the little youkai.  
  
" Sure, what are you getting?" he replied.  
  
" Maybe a flashlight and a basket for the firewood."  
  
" Let's go then."  
  
" You two are okay together, right?" Timi asked while walking away.  
  
" Why can't I come?!" Inu Yasha said quickly.  
  
" 'Cause then Kagome would be all alone." she lastly said disappearing out of sight.  
  
" Damn her..."  
  
----------  
  
" That's good. Now we can carry on with Miroku and Sango." darkly said Timi.  
  
" Yeah. You know what to do." Shippo whispered as they reached the clearing.  
  
" Wait, I hear weird noises. It sound familiar. I know what it is. I need a closer look." Timi began crouching near the bushes. " Eww.."  
  
" What are they doing Timi?" Shippo asked.  
  
" T... the.. they're.. they're.." she stammered, her nose scrunching up.  
  
" They're what?! Tell me." he grabbed both her shoulders.  
  
" They're making-out!" she exclaimed.  
  
" Gross.." they said in unison. Timi sighed.  
  
" Guess my plan can stop here."  
  
" Yeah, no more fun. Timi, why don't you ever talk about a boyfriend?" Shippo asked her.  
  
" I don't have one." her voice was emotionless.  
  
" But someone like you should have lots of boys who like you."  
  
" Your right, but I'm not interested in boys." she replied in the same tone.  
  
" Does that mean you like girls?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
" No, it's not like that!" her voice became panicky, no longer monotone. " It's just that I have bad history and.. and... "  
  
" What history?"  
  
" Well, a few years ago, my face didn't look all that pretty, and I had sensitive nerves. And... sensitive feelings."  
  
" And..."  
  
" Well there this big Korean(no offence to you guys, I'm not a rascist, it's just part of my life story) rascist jerk. He picked on me because I had a sensitive stomach, so whenever there was a bad smell I used to throw-up."  
  
" Oh.."  
  
" And I used to cry easily. So because of that, he and his friends picked on me. They were part of the reason I cried. And whenever I told the teachers they did nothing. And he's a rascist 'cause he was always saying how his dad killed ugly filipino women like me!" she said sadly.  
  
" Well he's a big jerk! I would do something if I could!" Shippo cried.  
  
" You don't t..think I'm ug.. ugly do you?" her crying interfering with her sentence.  
  
" No, I think your very pretty, Timi-chan." hugging as much of her as he could.  
  
" I w.. wish y..you do s..something S..S..Shippo." she started hiccupping.  
  
" It's okay. Maybe I shouldn't have asked."  
  
" You didn't know Shippo. It all in my past."  
  
" Okay, don't think 'bout anymore."  
  
" Sure thing. I think they're done now. I hungry."  
  
" Me too. Let's eat."

* * *

Well that was a rollercoaster of emotions.  
  
And FYI, I don't not like other girls and I'm not a rascist. That part were a guy picked on me was true. And he really did say that. I'm just telling it how it is.  
  
And if you know a Korean boy named Peter Hur and want to do something for me, give him a nice slap on the face and a well placed kicked and that's it.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update.

Ja ne


End file.
